percyjacksonfanfictionfandomcom-20200216-history
User blog:Hermione Chase/Da Royal Ghetto Family
Sooo basically after seeing Leaf and JJ's I decided to make a ghetto version! 8D Enjoy! STORY STARTS HERE So dhere wuz wuns a ghetto princess dat i lived in nd my name is Hermarijuana nd i live in bootyful castle named Prc Jaksin Ghetto Wiki. I hav a sis named Hoezelcatz. Hoezel went 2 jail uhlot bcuz she throo a bottle of cocaine at Papi bcuz he wanted her 2 get her xchanged in marriage evn dough hoezel only 4teen. I also hav a bro named JJ, short 4 Jackass Jerkass. He skipped scool uhlot nd he got drunk uhlot. Ma mom is named leaf but we call her weed, cuz weed is a leaf nd she kept weed in plants at home, da garbage. dads name is Mattshitbag nd he wuz fat nd 8 food uhlot nd almost xploded frum fat. 1 day at scool i saw dis girl postin flya of da l8est partee dat wuz goin down on 2sday. So i went up 2 da flyer nd red it. I cutnt reed it cuz it wuz 2 formal so i had a tcher reed it 4 me in my langwidge Dis is a flya. Partee goin down on 2sday No ghetto ppl. I wuz like totes mad nd went 2 go c where da gurl is nd wats her name. I found her nd she found out da gurls name "My Name Is Too Formal For You Ghettos" nd she dit-int like ghetto ppl bcuz dey ghetto. I said dat well she better invight ghettos or shit go down. da gurl not scared! Wtf! So now uh shit is yeah shits goin down. Da nite of da partee i told my posse 2 cum ova 2 my castle so we cud plan da attak. Da posse has dare own weapons nd own everything cuz we da flyest. Here da posse and dheir wepinz *McF*ka - Wepin: Eggz *DaughterOfGhetto - Wepin: so ghetto it scary *SonOfGhetto1200 - (da 1200 makes da 'u an ass' sound) Wepin: vair-ee rong math *Darkcrap1111 - (da 1111 is silent) Wepin: Poop *Hoezel - Wepin: Catz *Mattshitbag - (or Papi) Wepin: bein fat *JJ - Wepin: Swair wordz *Weed - Wepin: Drugz So we all went on our trisickules nd petalled dat shit rlly fast (it took 30 min its cos da catz got lost nd papi wanted food). Wen we got dhere shit went down. Hoezel let out da cats nd da posse started singin 'who let da dogs out' even tho dey were cats nd McF*cka throo eggz nd DotterOfGhetto started talkin crap bout all dese ppl nd started bein rlly ghetto it kinda scared me. SonOfGhetto1200 started screamin pre-cal-q-lis nd algebruh nd shit (nd all da math wuz so wrong it mayd dem ears bleed) nd Darkcrap1111 strted throoin all da shit nd all da crap nd it strted smellin like shit cuz it was shit. Papi of course ran 4 da food nd 8 it all den he took a shit in da bathroom but missed da toilet so he started throoin da shit wit Darkcrap1111. Nd JJ screemin all dese swair wordz i aint even know. Nd Weed stRted thro-in da drugz nd it scared da livin shit out of da royals so dey all went back home 2 dheir man-shinz. So yeah we won. We wuz goin 2 partee in da house but dhere were no hot pockets. So we left back 2 my house nd had all da hot pockets b4 Papi cud eat dem all. Category:Blog posts